


Poison Partners

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: All The Batfam BS [88]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Double Life, I don't know where this is going but we'll find out together, Identity Porn, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd is Robin, M/M, Mandrake Tim Drake, Morally Gray Jason Todd, Morally Gray Tim Drake, Slow(ish) Burn, Tim Drake Makes Bad Life Choices, Tim Drake is Poison Ivy's Protégé, Tim Drake is Robin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: When he was 13, Robin swore he would catch Mandrake.When he was 19, Red Hood swore he would kill Robin and asked Mandrake for help.These things are more connected than you'd think.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: All The Batfam BS [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514906
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Poison Partners

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is set in an AU where Tim is Mandrake, a meta-human with powers similar to Poison Ivy's, and is Poison Ivy's protégé. After Jason's death, Tim begins living a double life as both Robin and Mandrake.

Jason had been Robin for a little over three months when the little brat showed up, tagging along behind Poison Ivy with a camera, a green hoodie, and a penchant for sedatives. Ivy called the kid Mandrake, the first time Batman commented, and he was _tiny_ , with shaggy black hair and pale skin that flushed green when Jason called him short. He was cute and harmless-looking, too, despite his green blush and the green domino mask he wore, in the way that puppies or kittens were cute and harmless-looking, but the first time Robin went after him while Bats dealt with Ivy, Mandrake tied him up in vines, took pictures, and then had the _audacity_ to ask for Jason’s autograph on one of the photos before knocking him out with a handful of pollen to the face. 

(Jason woke up with one of the photos Mandrake had taken tucked into his belt, a doodle of a bird caught in a cage made of vines on the back, and swore _vengeance_ on the smarmy little brat.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jason spent the next few years chasing Mandrake all over the city and they ended up building up a sort of rapport like Bruce had with Catwoman. Mandrake, the little shit, had apparently gotten a Flirting-101 course from his mentor at some point, because he could suddenly fluster Jason with just a few words. Just before Jason’s 15th birthday, however, things escalated. Jason had gone after him while Batman dealt with Ivy, Catwoman, and Harley and Mandrake promptly led Jason into Robinson Park, where he easily trapped Jason in vines. As Jason struggled to free himself, Mandrake approached, lifted his camera, and proceeded to kiss Jason on the cheek and snap a picture before blowing a handful of pollen into Jason’s face, teasing, “Sleep well, Jaybird.”

(Jason woke up in one of the Manor’s flowerbeds, an enormous leaf draped over him like a blanket and the photo of Mandrake kissing his cheek tucked in his belt. He immediately went to Bruce in a panic and announced that Mandrake knew who he was.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After his death and resurrection, Jason sought Mandrake out. He knew that Mandrake had an aversion to the new Robin, some kid named Tim, and hoped to use that to convince the villain to help him kill the new Robin. So when Jason showed up in Gotham, he made quick work of tracking down Mandrake and found his lanky figure, complete with shaggy black hair and a green domino mask over his eyes, lounging on an enormous vine, camera in one hand and cell-phone in the other as he texted someone. Jason quickly checked his helmet’s filters, then slowly approached Mandrake, greeting, “You must be Poison Ivy’s little friend. How do you feel about bird-hunting?”

Mandrake looked down at Jason, then dropped down from the vine, all liquid grace and sharp angles as he answered, “It’s Mandrake. And depends on the bird.”

“How do you feel about Robin hunting?”

“Interested. Tell me more.”


End file.
